Emma Frost
thumb|280px :"Excelente pregunta. Aunque no llamarlo una guerra exactamente - sugiere que stand de ambos lados la misma oportunidad de ganar" :―Emma Frost[fte.] mutant that with the ability to shift into an indestructible living diamond form. She also possesses strong telepathy. ">'Emma Frost' es un mutante que, con la posibilidad de cambiar a un vida indestructible, forma de diamante. También posee telepatía fuerte mutant that with the ability to shift into an indestructible living diamond form. She also possesses strong telepathy. "> Biografía ''X-Men: First Class Emma Frost fue miembro del Hellfire Club, conocido como el Inner Circle. El Club Fuego Infernal fue dirigido por Sebastian Shaw. Fue su mujer derecha y representado a Shaw en lugares que no fue capaz de ir. Emma protegido a Shaw y lleva a cabo sus planes desviados. En su mente creía que estaba haciendo lo que era correcto para mutantes. Otros miembros del Hellfire Club incluyen Riptide (Janos Quested), Azazely Angel Salvadore. Representación de Shaw en Rusia, Emma fue capturada por un equipo de la CIA dirigido por Charles Xavier y Erik hombre. Luego fue llevada a una CIA sostiene centro. Ella fue liberada luego de la celebración por Magneto y su Hermandad de mutantes de primera. Poderes y habilidades Emma, una belleza de pelo platino y aliado cercano de Sebastian Shaw, es un telépata que poseen una piel de diamante que es realmente fuerte (podría han sido destrozado cuando Magneto estranguló con metal). Como Charles Xavier, ella puede proyectar sus pensamientos y la voluntad en la mente. En primera clase, se supone que ella podría ser más fuerte que Xavier pero esto tiene lugar antes de la primera película de X-Men, donde fue mucho más potente. Ella también puede crear ilusiones en la mente de otra persona. Su debilidad es que si ella está destrozada en forma de diamante, ella no puede volver de forma regular. Ella demostró que era capaz de crear una ilusión en la mente de un General soviético que estaba acariciando y besarla, cuando en realidad simplemente estaba abrazando y besando el aire. Detrás de las escenas Alice Eve was originally announced to play Emma Frost but a deal couldn't be reached and January Jones was cast instead. " lang="es">Alice Eve fue anunciado originalmente para jugar Emma Frost pero mucho no podía ser alcanzado y January Jones fue elegida en su lugar. Apariciones/actrices *Tierra-10005 (1 película) **X-Men: First Class '' (Primera aparición) , January Jones Trivia *Cuando Bryan Singer todavía fue programado para directo la tercera entrega de la serie de películas de X-Men el papel de Emma Frost fue destinado a Sigourney Weaver. Después la cantante abandonó el proyecto en favor de Superman Returns, el personaje fue abandonado completamente. *En 2006, se consideró una película basada en Emma Frost con director David Russell O. como un posible spin-off de la franquicia de la película de X-Men . *En los libros de cómic y varias versiones animadas, Emma Frost fue representado con un acento inglés, pero no está presente en este acento X-Men: primera clase Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Frost Categoría:Mutantes Categoría:Villanos Categoría:X-Men Categoría:Femeninos